Because We're Brothers
by SkinnyCow
Summary: "You love me?" "Yes." "Why?" "Brothers love each other, don't they?" "Of course." Lelouch smiled sarcastically. ... Don't read if you do not like Yaoi or incest! LuluRolo If someone would like to be my Beta or something I will very much appreciate it!


**Soooooooooo... this is my first fanfiction on here. If you don't like Lelouch and Rolo together then why are you here? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that happen to come up in this fanfiction, I'm just using them for my amusement and entertainment. :] **

**One-Shot: Because We're Brothers**

**LELOUCH x ROLO**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

A phone rang. Its tacky little ring tone shrieked the announcement of a call coming in. Thin, nimble fingers lifted the small screaming object into the vision of amethyst orbs. Casually, the slender digits slid the contraption up cutting the shrill song to a standstill—those amethyst eyes narrowed at the bright screen flashing the caller's name—and immediately slid it back to its original position, and effectively hanging up on the person on the other line without saying a word to them.

"_Lelouch_," A stern voice lectured, "You can't just hang up on someone without looking at who it was. It's rude!"

The owner of the amethyst eyes gave a guilty smile. He had the balls to look guilty. Unbelievable. The nerve-! "It's alright, Suzaku." Lelouch chuckled a bit, "I did look; it was just Rolo."

"That's even worse! Lelouch, how could--"

"Well, I gotta go. Rolo and I were gonna go do some stuff, ya know? _Brotherly bonding,_" on both of his hands, Lelouch did the peace sign and curled the projecting fingers in a sign of air quotes, "—is what he had called it." And he promptly ran off in the direction of where he was staying while on school campus which happened to be in the Student Council building.

"Lelouch! Come back here!!" Suzuaku stumbled forward a few steps as if was about to take off after his friend.

"Sorry, I'm needed elsewhere!" Lelouch didn't pause for a second in his sprint and sloppily waved behind him.

~*~

'_Rolo, you idiot, I told you earlier that I was going to be late. Why don't you listen?!'_

The long strides in his run began to slow; his breath came in short pants. Lelouch suddenly slowed to a stop. His back gave out as his arms held him up on his wobbly knees. His throat burned where oxygen quickly passed in and out of his windpipe. The lithe body trembled as he repressed from coughing.

Once he regained his composure enough to stand up straight he walked into the large room and looked around. He had gotten to the damn room in a hurry and his stupid brother wasn't even there! His expression turned from surprised to distaste.

He let himself drop into a cushy rolling chair and hunched over his knees, breathing in deeply. A gasp sounded beside him, "Onii-san?! Are you okay?!"

Lelouch scowled without looking up, "Of course not, you moron!" His lungs heaved and he had the urge to strangle or hit the small brunette. He just wanted to _hurt_ him. Puffs for air broke the thickening silence in the room before the exiled prince straightened up.

"Why the bloody hell weren't you here? I even ran to get to you as fast as I could, Rolo."

"I'm sorry, Onii-san, but you told me you were going to a bit late so I decided to come a little tardy as well." Rolo looked up with honest, sorrowful eyes.

'_It's all a part to get me to believe him to be my younger sibling instead of Nunnally' _he took a deep breath, _'Nunnally, I will bring you back to me. No matter what.'_

"Lelouch, you forgive me now, right? So, let's go. The fair waits for no one!"

Said teen narrowed his eyes at his _darling_ little brother. "Of course. Let's go, I'm hungry."

'_I will make you come on your knees, Rolo!'_

~*~

Hundreds of people pushed to get to a line of any rollercoaster nearby. They were at a carnival; a horrid place to be. People with no care for anything ran everywhere, all around the raven-haired teen. Some didn't even say sorry for almost pushing him over. Lelouch scowled as a kid barely missed from spilling a blue slush on his jacket. The kid apologized without paying any attention to him. He growled as more flocks of girls seemed to trail behind him.

"Nii-san? Is something wrong?" Rolo quirked an eyebrow at the snarl his brother let loose.

"No, don't worry about it Rolo." His eye twitched, _'Damn brats.'_ The ex-prince sighed, "Shall we continue in our _bonding_?"

The younger boy flushed prettily, "Ah… un, let's go." He took hold of the other's hand softly with the blush firmly in place. He looked up from under long blonde lashes. The vulnerable look in those pink-purple eyes threw Lelouch in a whirlwind.

Questions flew through his head; one after another popped up. A new question began before the one previous could complete itself. _'What's with that—Why is he—Is he—How can he—Why am I so—Never mind. I'll think about it later.'_

A light tug on his hand brought him out of his thoughts. "Hm? What is it, Rolo?"

"Let's go, Onii-san. We're getting run over here." As if to prove a point, someone bumped into him, knocking him to the ground. "Ah!" his big eyes began to water as he gripped onto one of his knees. He's never felt this before: pain. His geass had the power to freeze time, so he could always get away in case of danger. He was caught off guard and this is what happened.

A whimper slipped past his lips even as he was chewing on his bottom lip at the stinging pain. Thin trails of blood slowly leaked between his small fingers, marking more of his pale, slender leg red.

Worry overcame Lelouch's features. He was actually concerned for his smaller brother.

'_Surprise, surprise. Concern for the enemy?'_

"Rolo?! Are you alright?" the tall raven bent down to sit on his knees next to the hurt boy.

No one paused in their rush to get to their destination. A plate of nachos fell next to them on the ground. They didn't pay any mind.

"Onii-san, it hurts." The fat tears started to slowly fall from the wide fuchsia orbs.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." The brunette boy nodded shakily. Lelouch slipped a hand underneath the other's knees and behind Rolo's back and slowly stood up with little struggle.

"Am I heavy, Lelouch?"

"Not really. Do you ever eat anything?" Lelouch teased.

"Of course I do! My favorite food is Melon Bread."

The raven frowned, "That isn't food, Rolo. It's junk."

"No, it's not. Besides, it's really good!"

"It's not food."

Rolo gave an indignant huff and crossed his arms. His lips puckered a bit, and his eyes narrowed. Amethyst irises looked down at a crown of brown hair. Thin lips curled at the edges; Lelouch had the urge to laugh at the cute face the young Britannian made.

"What are you laughing at Lelouch?" those dark pink eyes narrowed until they were slits.

"I'm not laughing."

"Whatever." Rolo grumbled, "Weirdo."

Lelouch chuckled quietly causing his chest to hum. The injured boy flushed red at what he considered a beautiful sound. It was a low guttural sound almost. It was deep, low, manly. It was sexy.

"N-Nii-san, let's go home. I'm tired."

"You're so spoiled."

"I know." Rolo smiled and before he could stop it his words slipped out, "I love you."

~*~

It was starting to get dark as the two brothers made their way home.

"We should really get a car or something, huh, Rolo?" Lelouch turned to the younger boy. A small smile was on his lips. Already he was panting from all the walking he had done.

"Yeah, I guess we should." The pink-eyed boy gave a nervous laugh. He had been having weird thoughts about his brother all day. From the way his hair and eyes looked in the light to the way his butt rounded when he bent over. It just made him want to touch it; pet it; he wanted to squeeze that ass in his hands while he felt his Nii-san pounding into him with abandon. He almost groaned out loud at his imagination.

Too bad that would never happen. Not in a millennium. No matter how much poor little Rolo wished for it. Was something wrong with him hoping for something unnatural to happen? Something absolutely heavenly?

"What's wrong with you, Rolo? You've been zoning in and out the whole day." Lelouch said lightly.

They entered the Student Council building and steadily climbed up one of the many grand staircases. The petit assassin limped to their shared room as the other went in a different direction. Rolo made his way over to a small wooden dresser, pulling out a pair of briefs and some pajama pants to wear over it.

The small teen struggled to get his arms out of the shirt and over his head. Abruptly a sudden force pulled the evil fabric over his head and off his body. Rolo peeked through his hair to see his big brother standing above him with a smirk in place. His cheeks reddened as his eyes turned wide.

"N-Nii-san!" Rolo squeaked, "don't look at me! Turn the other way!" his hands scrambled to cover what they could on his small, naked chest. Another large hand gripped onto his tiny, frantic ones and pulled them high over his head.

"Don't hide yourself from me, Rolo." A frown marred the ex-prince's face. His free hand ran over soft cheeks and shoulders. Two wrinkles appeared between his eyebrows where they furrowed.

The younger teen nodded, dazed by the skin to skin contact—they were almost holding hands! Subconsciously, he brought freed a hand from Lelouch's loose grasp and smoothed out the skin right there between his eyebrows.

"Frowning makes you look ugly and old."

~*~

The two brothers spooned comfortably on a twin bed. The sun had gone down; the moon and stars were out. They were both shirtless. Lelouch had convinced the other to go to bed without a shirt since it was hot that day. He lay only wearing dark blue pajama pants with grey plaid boxers peeking out from the waistband. His arms were wrapped loosely around his otouto's waist. Skinny fingers connected to those arms drew invisible hearts into Rolo's skin absentmindedly.

Dark purple, almost black orbs watched as the smaller teen's eyes fluttered closed and blinked open only to shut once more. "Rolo? Are you tired?"

"No."

Lelouch hummed. After a pause he said, "Today… you told me you loved me. Do you remember?"

Pink eyes widened, _'He remembered! I didn't think he would. What do I do now?'_

Amethyst eyes carefully observed Rolo's facial expressions. _'How cute. He _loves _me. And we're not even real brothers.'_

Rolo regained his composure, sleep forgotten. "So what if I did?"

"I was wondering why you said it. The tiny assassin frowned as Lelouch stopped drawing unseen hearts and held on tighter to his body.

"Because… we're brothers, and brothers love each other."

There was silence.

"Yes, we are, aren't we? And that immediately means you love me, does it?" amethyst eyes narrowed.

"You don't believe me?" Rolo stated it rather than questioned. "I could prove it to you."

"And how would you go about doing that?"

"I'd make love to you." The petit brunette spoke calmly and without hesitation. A blush contradicted the courage his voice seemed to give off.

"Right now?"

"If you'd like, Nii-san."

"Prove it to me then, Rolo." The raven smirked.

Said boy swallowed and nodded jerkily with a dark blush across his cheeks that didn't seem to leaving anytime soon. He struggled to turn around on the small bed. Once he was face to face with his Nii-san he lifted himself on his arms enough to hover over the other. Lelouch rolled off his side onto his back.

Rolo hesitated a second. Those perfect violet eyes urging him to proceed with his actions. It was so intimidating. He took a deep breath and leaned down. His lips clashed with another pair of thin lips in a chaste kiss.

~*~

He shifted in place self consciously. Was he ugly? Too pale? Boney? Young? Was it weird that he actually shaved… _there_? What did he look like in his brother's eyes? Did he change his mind once he saw what he would be… handling? Rolo hoped not.

The young brunette stood beside the bed, twiddling his thumbs nervously as a pair of lecherous eyes gazed at his unmarred body. He felt unprotected, vulnerable. Curse Lelouch for taking his sweet time!

"Nii-san. S-S-Stop staring at me like that!" his big orbs looked everywhere but at his brother in front of him.

Lelouch hummed, distracted by his view. He pointed to the other, palm up, and curled his finger twice and pointed to the floor between his open legs. "Sit here, Rolo."

Said boy shivered at the way his brother said his name. It was so full of lust and impatience, so low. It practically _oozed_ sex. He bit his lip shyly—he was actually going to do… _it._ "O-Okay."

His leg moved forward slowly in an effort to get to the ordered spot. He risked looking into the other's eyes. They were almost emotionless except for a spark of desire darkening those violet irises, making them seem obsidian. It was enchanting. He did that. He's the reason that desire is there.

Pale legs bent down to kneel in front of his Nii-san. "I'm here."

Rolo looked up at Lelouch. The raven ran his hand across the crown of light brown hair to calm down the both of them. "Trust me on this."

"I do."

"I'm in charge." Amethyst eyes narrowed.

"Of course." The younger smiled in response.

"Do whatever I say."

"I will."

"Good." Lelouch leaned forward slightly. Rolo got the message and closed the rest of the distance between them to share another kiss.

The older Lamperouge added more pressure to the other small mouth. His lips parted to run his tongue across the other's tightly sealed pair of lips. A second passed before they opened up to him and the raven's slick muscle darted forward wanting to dominate his little brother. Feeling the tongue run across the back of his slightly crooked teeth and just everywhere made Rolo think, _'This is what heaven is like.'_

Shyly, he let himself indulge in the wet kiss with the only person he's ever truly wanted, trying to pull him in further to his own mouth. The small brunette's hands rose to grip at the other's bare shoulders in an attempt to keep himself from fainting.

Lelouch grabbed a hold of the dainty wrists of his little brother, and pulled away only to rejoin at the vulnerable thin neck, searching for that quickening pulse. Rolo whimpered at the fell of teeth nibbling on his throat. Suddenly, he let out a gasp as Lelouch bit into his pulse hard enough to surely leave a mark. His back arched as he let out a groan when Lelouch sucked on the now tender area. "N-Nii-san!"

The raven sighed, nuzzling column the of skin, licking every now and then, yet still not releasing the small wrists. "Come closer, Rolo." He gave a tug on the grip on his brother. The younger teen crawled closer until he Rolo could feel his brother's hot arousal against his stomach. Lelouch breathed, "You feel that?" He gave a buck of his hips for emphasis. Rolo bit his lips and nodded.

"Get rid of it."

Pink eyes widened, gaze locked on Lelouch's straining hard on, before turning determined to do as asked. He nodded to himself for reassurance. Hesitatingly, he pulled down the pajama pants that was separating him from his prize. After a deep breath, he quickly jerked down the black boxers also.

'_This is it. I can't screw this up for Nii-san. I love him.'_

Lelouch stroked his fingers through light brown hair. "Relax."

Rolo glanced into amethyst shyly, before closing his eyes and leaning forward to take a tentative lick at the swollen head of that hard red flesh. A quiet sigh was heard from the raven. Brown lashes parted to reveal happy fuchsia irises. The fingers in Rolo's hair thumped impatiently against his skull. "Keep going."

Rolo smiled boldly, grabbing his brother's erection, fisting it up and down slowly, one hand holding the base firmly. Two hands tugged his head closer to the angry flaming cock. He gave another lick then sucked the swollen head in his mouth, accidentally dipping his tongue into the leaking slit causing Lelouch to jerk with a low moan. Steadily, the hot arousal disappeared into Rolo's warm, wet mouth until his nose was buried in a patch of dark curls. He moved back and forth on the hard rod desperately wanting to please his big brother.

Feeling close to cumming, Lelouch forced himself further into his little brother's mouth to get him to go faster. His dick trembled when Rolo let a startled moan loose. The small Britannian moved his head faster, his free hand rubbing on the tense balls.

"R-Rolo, let g-go…" Fuchsia orbs stared at the taut stomach and gave a few sucks, not wanting to stop quite yet. When finally, the brunette released his hold on the other's cock, thick ribbons of cum squirted in his mouth. Rolo pulled away causing some of Lelouch's essence landed on his face and in his hair. Grabbing some from his brother's twitching thigh, he licked the glob off his finger.

He smiled, slightly, "It's good."

The ex-prince shook his head with red cheeks. Sighing, he scooted back so he could rest against the headboard and he patted his lap. Rolo climbed on the bed, crawling towards Lelouch, his hard on bobbing uncomfortably between his legs. He settled himself into his brother's lap, sliding Lelouch's soft dick between his butt cheeks and against his entrance. They both moaned softly at the slick friction. Rolo shifted closer.

"I really do love you, Nii-san." He gave a shaky smile.

The older one's brows furrowed in slight discomfort at the intimacy in his little brother's voice. "No talking, Rolo."

And immediately Lelouch forced three fingers against flushed lips and into the other's mouth. He moved his fingers in and out at a quick pace. Rolo frowned and held onto the thrusting hand to keep it still. Once the movement stopped, he slowly licked each finger and in between. His eyes blinked slowly until they ultimately closed. He quietly groaned at the feel and taste of Lelouch's fingers in his mouth.

"Enough."

Dark pink snapped open as the pale digits were brutally taken from his mouth. Lelouch gave him a chaste kiss but pulled away so when one of them spoke, their lips would graze sensuously.

"Hold on to me." Rolo nodded, lifting himself onto his knees so that he hovered over the raven's lap. He loosely wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and buried his face in his brother's neck, lapping at the sweat that rolled down.

Lelouch looked over his little brother's shoulder, watching as his left hand grabbed onto a pale ass cheek. One of the saliva slicked fingers on his right hand carefully traced around the twitching, small hole. Rolo jerked at the almost ticklish feel of his most sacred place being touched.

"Ngh! N-Nii—Ah!" The small brunette squeaked as the teasing finger abruptly pushed inside. It was really warm, _hot_.

It thrusted back and forth at a slow pace. "Feel good, Rolo?" Lelouch smirked.

"Y-Yeah…" the brunette nodded shakily, "r-really good…"

A second finger made its way inside the tight hole "Ugh! Lelouch, hah… ah…"

Rolo's darkened pink eyes slowly blinked. His vision blurred from tears of pleasure as his teeth latched on to his brother's pale shoulder. Lelouch's fingers pushed deeper into the winking orifice. "Mmm, god Rolo. It feels really good in there. Can I put my dick in yet?"

"Please, p-please… do it…"

Lelouch hesitated but gave in to the plea already wanting to push himself inside and took his fingers to grip at the other ass cheek. Not letting go of the pale globes, the raven guided his younger brother over his hard erection. Rolo grabbed the swollen cock and directed it to his hole.

"Lower yourself slowly."

The petite Britannian didn't listen and he let out a piercing scream as he quickly forced himself onto his brother's dick. "Agh! Rolo s-stay still… for a-a minute."

Dark pink teary eyes clouded over as the smaller teen shifted on Lelouch's lap. His long nail pierced his older brother's shoulders and made small crescent moons. The raven panted, trying to catch his breath. It would be really embarrassing if he came by just thrusting inside, wouldn't it?

Then without warning Rolo shifted causing Lelouch to tighten his hold on thin hips as tingles of pleasure shot up his spine. He knew there would be bruises on that creamy skin. "Rolo—!"

Said teen lifted himself, leaving only he head of the thick cock inside his entrance before slamming down. He chewed on his lip and whimpered at the feel of his brother's throbbing dick inside him. He could feel it pulse like his heartbeat. Rolo whimpered wantonly, spreading his legs more to get Lelouch in deeper. "Ngh, Rolo… a-ah."

"N-Nii-san!—kiss m-me… please! Hah, a-ah!" Suddenly, white flashed across the small teen's vision. He leaned forward to blindly catch the raven's lips in a sloppy kiss. His hips circled to search for that one spot that made him see fireworks again. Rolo bounced on Lelouch's cock at the same angle to hit his special spot every time until he was screaming himself hoarse. A coil tightened in his stomach in warning of his oncoming release.

His hand gripped onto black hair to push their face together. Their lips brushed against each other's when they moved or spoke. "I-I can't , N-Nii-san, I'm g-gonna—_nyah!!_"

Light brown hair flipped back as Rolo's spine arched with his head thrown back. Gooey rivulets of his cum sprayed on their chests. Some landed on his chin, threatening to fall in large drops. He remained in a daze a Lelouch shallowly thrusted into the overbearing heat and sporadic muscles.

"Agh, Nii-san, come i-inside, inside m-me."

The raven grunted. His thighs trembled in exhaustion. He was never good at endurance. He wanted release so bad and with renewed vigor his hips snapped harshly against the petite teen's abused hole. The small brunette slumped forward onto his brother's heaving chest. Skin slapped against skin loudly as Lelouch pounded inside his little brother. Few thrusts later he released his heavy load inside that tiny body. With a squelch sound, he pulled his limp cock out, slick with sticky cum. Some spilled out as the relaxed muscles unconsciously pushed it out.

It gave Lelouch a satisfied feeling to see the erotic sight. He pushed Rolo so that the small teen was on his back. "Ngn, Nii-san…"

Lelouch stuck a long finger in the stretched hole. The gooey fluid naturally adhered to his finger. "Here."

Kiss-swollen lips willingly opened for the offered digit. Rolo's wide eyes fluttered close at the taste of his Nii-san on his tongue. "Mmm, good."

Lelouch chuckled at his cute younger brother. He leaned down and gave the other a sweet kiss. "I love you, Rolo."

Deep violet gazed into pink. The smaller teen looked up in quiet disbelief, "Why?"

Lelouch smiles, sardonically, "Because we're brothers."

_'...Aren't we?'_

* * *

**[1] – In case you didn't know, spooning is when a person is lying down with their back against another person's chest. More than likely, the second person will wrap their arms around the first.**

**So what did you guys think? Let me know puh-leeeeeeeez! This is not my first fanfiction but it is on here so give me some feedback.**

**XiFFy**


End file.
